The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Canna plant, botanically known as Canna generalis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name RobToyRed.
The new Canna is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create compact, fast-growing and freely-flowering Cannas with attractive flower coloration.
The new Canna originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 1997 of the Canna cultivar Roblibsca, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,896, as the female, or seed, parent with the Canna cultivar Ambrosia, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Canna was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the above-stated cross-pollination by the Inventor in June, 1998 in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., on the basis of its compact growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by rhizome divisions in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo., since September, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Canna are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.